Hellsing Crossover : The Perfect Man For Me (Integra x OC)
by Michy Beatrice La Hellsing
Summary: The Biggest War Happen Again But In That Time A Man Is In Love With Integra Can They End The War? And Would Integra Accepted That Man's Love? (Integra x OC) (Hellsing Character x OC) Warning : Why Its Rated M? Because The Word Are Very Very Strong And Yet Harsh P.S The Story A Little Bit Mix With Castlevania Story ;)
1. Chapter I The Mercenaries

_The Perfect Man For Me (Integra x OC)_

Disclamer:

Hellsing Not Belong To Me

And

The Oc Is Not Belong To Me Either

But I Hope You Enjoy The Story

(This Fanfic Is Requested By My Friend)

Sincerely : Author Michy

Story:

_Chapter I_

_The Mercenaries_

Somewhat After The Hellsing Organization Lack Their Troop

Because Of Valentine Brother's Ambush

Walter Decide It To Hired The Mercenaries,That Called THE WILD GEESE

After The Wild Geese Arrive At Hellsing Mansion

Integra Greeted Them And Introduce To Them And Explain Them What They Have To Do On The Hellsing Organization,In That Time There Is A Lone Wolf Man Named Isaiah Belmont

According To Wild Geese Member,He Isn't One Of Their Member

Because He Is A Lone Wolf And He Is The Last Survivor Of Belmont Clan

After The Introducing,Walter & Alucard Appear

Alucard,Is Somehow Challenging Them After They Saying Vampire Doesn't Exist

Walter Apologize To Sir Integra After What Just Happened And Send The Letter Which It's From Vatican

"It's From Vatican Special Organization,The Iscariot Organization Division XIII,ENRICO MAXWELL!" Saids Integra

After That Moment...

Integra Say "Well Gentleman,You May Have Good Rest Now,Goodnight"

The Army Leaves The Hall But Only Isaiah Who Not Leave The Hall

He Goes To Integra And Say "Integra"

Integra Look At Him And Reply "Yes?"

"Do You Remember Me" Ask Isaiah

Integra Reply Him "No,Do I Know You?" Look At Him So Curious

Isaiah Reply "It's Me Isaiah,Isaiah Belmont"

Integra Shocked And Hugging Him

What Is Connection Between Isaiah And Integra?

End Of Chapter I

(Will Update New Story Soon)


	2. Chapter II Isaiah & Integra's Past

_Chapter II_

_Isaiah And Integra's Past _

Integra And Isaiah Was A Childhood Friend

They're Met When Isaiah Was 12 And Integra Was 11

Their Father,Joshua Belmont And Arthur Hellsing Was Working Together

As A Child,Isaiah Always Having A Bad Mood

But When He Met Integra,He's Feel Happy As Always

But When They Playing Together,Integra Ask Isaiah

"What Do You Wannabe When You Grown Up?"

Isaiah Reply "I Wanna Be A Vampire Hunter Just Like My

Father & My Great Great Grandpa,What About You Teggy?"

"I Wanna Be A Leader Of Hellsing Organization Just Like My

Daddy" Says Integra

Isaiah Have An Idea And He Say To Integra

"Teggy,Let's Make a Promise,We'll Write A Letter To Each

Other,Once a Week!" Says Isaiah

Integra Nods And Says "Yes,It Will Be Awesome"

"And Promise Me,When We Grown Up We'll Meet Again" Says Isaiah

"I Promise" Says Integra

However...

1 Years Later

When Integra's Father Is Passed Away And Hellsing Organization

Is In Integra's Hand

Isaiah & Integra Stop Their Letter Writing Until 10 Years Later

Before Isaiah & Integra Reunion Also Before

Isaiah Join Hellsing Organization Again

He Is Hunt Some Ghoul And Vampires

Isaiah's Combat Is Very Good And He Is Very Strong

His Weapon Of Choice Are _Vampire Vanquisher_ (sword)

And He Also Can Do Hand To Hand Combat.

After They Reunion...

"It Feels Good To See You Again,Integra" Says Isaiah

"It Feels Good To See You Too,Isaiah" Says Integra

They Hugged Each Other

"So How's You Been? Ask Integra

Isaiah Reply "I'm Very Good,Integra As Always"

"You Look Like A Different Man " Says Integra

"You Still Look Like 10 Years Ago" Says Isaiah And They Chuckles Together

"So How's Your Family,Integra?" Ask Isaiah

Integra Reply "My Dad Is Passed Away 10 Years Ago And My Uncle Is Dead Too Killed By Me

And A Vampire King Named Alucard"

"Ah I See...Why Do You Kill Your Uncle,Integra?" Ask Isaiah

Integra Reply again "Because He Being Cruel And Always Want To Be The Leader"

After Their Reunion Talk

They Decide To Sleep In Different Room

Isaiah's Room Location Is Beside Integra's Room

Before Sleep,Isaiah Somehow Keep Seeing A Photo In Frame

It Seems The Photo Showed Integra & Isaiah Childhood

He Decide To Put It On The Table Near His Bed

And Go To Sleep

End Of Chapter II

*Note : So Far Isaiah Now Is 24 Years Old And Integra's 22 Years Old

So They Are Different Only 2 Years

Isaiah Is Very Older Than Integra

Teggy Is A Nickname Given By Isaiah when They Playing Together

(If You Want To Know This Isaiah,PM Me and I Will Explain,Since This Is A Requested Fanfic From Bestest Friend

P.S. I Hope You Like It And Yes Chapter III Coming Soon {Still Searching Some Ideas For The Story}

~Author Michy~)


	3. Chapter III Meaning Of Millennium

Chapter III

_Meaning Of Millennium _

Isaiah Goes To Integra's Office

And Tell Her "Integra,About Last Night,I Heard What Happen So.I Wanna Help You.."

Integra Reply "Allright You Can Help Me Accompany To The Museum"

Isaiah Only Can Smile After Hear That

When The Time Is Come

Integra Fullfill The Events On The Museum,Isaiah And Walter Accompany Her

After They Arrive On The Museum

Isaiah,Integra,AndWalter Walk Around And See The Art Collection

And Stopped On The War Painting

"What Time Is It Walter" Ask Integra

Walter Reply "It Just Past Three Ma'am"

Suddenly ...

Enrico Maxwell Appear With A Father And Maxwell Introduce Himself To Integra

Integra,Somehow Angry To The Iscariot Because Of Paladin Alexander Anderson

And She Begin Told Maxwell The Incident Along With 2 Best Man That Anderson Killed In Baddrick

Maxwell Broke His Glasses And He Begin Say "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

Integra Reply With Her Anger On Her Face "How Dare You!?"

Maxwell Reply Back "You Really Expected Just Let You Do As You Pleased 2 Men? If We Slaughter 2 Million Of Your Protestant Scum I Wouldn't Shed A Tear I'm here on the direct orders from His Holiness. Otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures! So just shut up and pay attention, you miserable English sow!

Isaiah,Who Hear That,He Goes To Maxwell And Punch Him "If you ever insult Integra again, I will rip your damn head off"

And Maxwell Fall Down Then Alucard Appear From The Wall,Maxwell Stand Again With His Nose Bleed And See Alucard

As Alucard Says "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God such fearsome insults! Two thousand years of your inane prattle...truly, some things never do seem to change."

"The great vampire Alucard, the Hellsing family's pet creature I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." Reply Maxwell

And Alucard Reply Back "It's A Pleasure To Meet You Aswell And Now I Must Say Goodbye,You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man"

Maxwell Reply Again "I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play...so why don't we make this fight interesting?" Maxwell Snap His Finger And Scream "ANDERSON!"

Anderson Appear And He Seems Revealing Psalms 2:8-12

Alucard Preparing His Guns And Taunt "Come On You Judas Priest!"

Anderson Preparing His Bayonet Sword And Isaiah Preparing His Vampire Vanquisher

Suddenly Seras Interrupt Their Fight By Being A Tour Guide

Alucard And Anderson Was Stop And Saying That The Place is Not The Place For Fight

So Alucard Back To Hellsing Mansion (I'll Explain It Later) And Anderson Back To Vatican,Rome

Integra Call Maxwell Pig And Maxwell Asked Her To Join Him To The Cafetaria

Integra Accepted And Walk With Maxwell To The Cafetaria And Isaiah?

He Join Integra To Know What "_Millennium" _Mean

Walter And Father Feel Relieved After The Inccident

Walter Thumbs Up To Seras (Will Explain That Later Either)

Now Integra,Isaiah,And Maxwell is On Cafeteria To Talk About "_Millennium"_

Maxwell Explain "_Millennium" _Is A Group That Started On 1945 During WW II

It Was Nazi Loyalist Group

And "_Millennium" _Is Have Headquaters In South America Along With "_Millennium's Survivor"_

During That Explanation,Major And The Doc Hear The Discussion So Quitely (I Will Explain The Major Part Later)

At The Night

Walter And Alucard Discussing About "_Millennium"_

Walter Seems Forgot

Alucard Told Him About 55 Years Ago (Years 1945 During Hellsing The Dawn Story)

Walter Told Alu That He Is Will Be Send To Brazil To Start The Investigation

Integra Appear And Giving Alucard An Order To "SEARCH & DESTROY"

Alucard Says "Whatever You Wish My Master"

End Of Chapter III

*Note

First Of All About Alucard Back

He Say That He'll Back To Sleep,Playing In The Middle Of Daylight Is Exhausted

Secondly,Walter Thanked Seras To Interrupt The Fight

Third,Major And The Doc Sneaked And Heared Maxwell & Integra Discussion As They Stayed Inside The Cafe While Integra & Maxwell Is On Outside (Watch Hellsing Ova 3 )

~Author Michy~

P.S. Chapter IV Coming Soon


	4. Chapter IV The Declaration Of War

Chapter IV

_The Declaration Of War_

In The Night Right After Alucard Left

Walter Ask Isaiah To Come In To His Room

Isaiah Accepted And Let Him In To Isaiah's Room

Isaiah Ask "What Is It Walter?"

Walter Reply "I Want To Introduce You To Something Good"

He Carry A Long Box And Put It On The Table

Walter Open The Box And Says "May I Present To You "THE ANTI FREAK JACKAL MK II"

Isaiah Reply "Awesome..."

Walter Explain "The Jackal MK II Have Semi Automatic And The Ammo Allready Blessed Silver Explosice Slugs"

After Isaiah Got The Shotgun,He Decide To Stay In England And See Integra In The Office

He Walk To The Integra's Office And He Saw Her Felt A Sleep In The Desk

Isaiah Carrying Sleeping Integra Without Waking Her Up And Bring Her To Integra's Room

Isaiah Put Her To Her Bed And Cover Her With The Blanket

Just About To Leave Her To Sleep,Isaiah Kiss Her Cheek And He Leave

Integra Who Allready Sleep,Open Her Eyes Slightly And Watch Isaiah Walk Away

She Smiles Softly And Back To Sleep

2 Days Later

Integra Receive A Meeting From The Queen

And She Inform To Alucard

But It Seems Alucard Makes Integra Angry

She Throw Down The Phone

At The Night

Isaiah,Integra,And All Round Table Conference And Also The Isacriot Gather In The Queen Palace,In The Same Time Alucard,Seras & Bernadotte Arrive

Integra Order Alucard To Remove His Glasses Because The Queen Wants To Meet Him

He Obey Integra's Order And Goes To The Queen

So The Queen And Alucard Have A Little Bit Talk About Her Majesty's Age

After That The Queen Order To Report What Is _Millennium_

Alucard Explain That The Truly _Millennium_ Is The Last Battalion

And Someone Appear On The Meeting

It Was Warrant Officer Schrödinger

Bernadotte And Heinkel Prepare Their Guns

Schrödinger Say To Calm Down And He Just A Messenger

And He Is Useless Against The Security Because He Is Eevrywhere And Nowhere

Schrödinger Say That The Major Have The Message For All Of Them

And He Press The Remote

The Screen Is Showed The Major Face And All Victim That Allready Dead

Alucard Say Hello To Major And Major Reply It

Integra Ask Major "What's The Purpose Of This!? What Are You Trying To Accomplish!? ANSWER ME!"

Major Reply "Our purpose, is the total absence of purpose,You should be aware, fräulein, that there are some people in this world, some irredeemable louts, for whom the means do not require an end. I speak, of course, of myself."

And Yet The Major Told Isaiah That The His Men Allready Eat His Father Alive

Schrödinger Says That His Father's Bone And Meat Are Very Tasty

Isaiah Say "YOU BASTARD!" And He Preparing His Shotgun

Alucard Kindly Calm Him Down And Patting His Shoulder

Isaiah Whisper To Alucard's Ear And Say "When Integra gives the order, I'll let you do the honors of killing him"

The Major Explaining The Declaration Of War And Yet People Who Attend Are Shock

And Alucard Laughing,He Say He Can't Wait To Destroy Them Again

Major Reply "No Matter What You Do,We'll Never Give Up"

Integra Order "Alucard,Seras Kill It!"

Alucard Shoot Schrödinger

And Seras Kill The Major Message Screen

People Shock That Schrödinger Who Allready Being Killed By Alucard Gone Along With His Blood On The Floor

The Queen Give Them An Order "Alucard,Sir Hellsing And Sir Belmont,Destroy Them You Have Your Order"

End Of Chapter IV

(Chapter V Coming Soon,Need To Get Rest

~Author Michy~)


	5. Chapter V The War,The Package & The Love

Chapter V

_A Package From Father,True Love Revealed And The War_

Walter Scream And Chase Isaiah"MASTER ISAIAH!"

Isaiah Stop And Turn Back To Him "What Is It Walter?"

Walter Giving Him A Big Box "It's A Package For You From Your Father,Sir Joshua Belmont"

"Thank You Walter"

Back To Isaiah Room

Isaiah Open The Box

It Was

"Father's Rock Island Armory 1911 pistol"

When Isaiah See The Pistol,He Has A Few Drop Tears In His Eyes

Integra Come To Isaiah's Room And Sit Beside Isaiah

"Isaiah...How Can Your Father Died?" Ask Integra While She Patting Isaiah's Shoulder

Isaiah Sighed And Answer

"Me And My Father Were On A Mission Together

When Millennium Army Ambushed Us

I Was Hurted And My Dad Hide Me Somewhere Safe

And Left The Pistol With...

He Died...Fighting...

I Saw...Everything..."

And He Has A Few Drop Tears Fall From His Eyes And Say

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Integra Hug Him And Comfort Him

"We'll End The War Together Isaiah We Will!"

They Are About To Share A Small Kiss

But Before That Isaiah Say "Integra...There's Something I Want To Say Before We're Going On The War"

Integra Ask "What Is It Isaiah?"

Isaiah Blushes And Say

"Integra,I Love You...I've Falling In Love With You

I Wanna Be With You Forever,Promise Me When We Survive The War

We'll Getting Married.."

Integra Was Blushes And Reply Back

"Isaiah...I Want To Tell You

I Do Love You And You're The Perfect Men For Me"

And They Both Share A Small Kiss

At The Night

Isaiah & Integra Join British Army Force Meeting

They Hear A News About Magic Bullet

So Integra,Isaiah,And Walter Goes To Outside

And Having A Arguing About "How To Get To The HMS Eagle Ship"

And Alucard Appear

Alucard Decide That He'll Go To There

After Alucard Leave And Fight With Rip Van Winkle

And The Nazis Arrive At London

Integra & Isaiah Leave The Place And Fighting Nazi Vampires

Walter Who Join Them Must Leave Because He Meet The Captain

Integra & Isaiah Having A Car Accident That Cause By The Nazis

Integra And Isaiah Are Prepare To Fight

But Anderson Appear And Kill Them With The Iscariot Division XIII

Isaiah & Integra Decide To Team Up With The Iscariot

End Of Chapter V

Sorry Every Reader I Must Mix Hellsing Ova 4 & 5 Sinces

This Is The Request From A Friend

~Author Michy~


	6. Chapter VI End Of Nightmares

Final Chapter (Chapte VI)

_The End Of Nightmares _

Right After Seras Finished Battle With Zorin Blizt

Seras Appear To Isaiah & Integra Position

And Report That Hellsing Mansion Is Now In Ruin

And Yet...Seras Lose Her Love Interest "Mr Pip Bernadotte"

Integra & Isaiah Understand What Seras Report Mean

And Seras Seems Having A Vision That Alucard Have Return To London

Somehow After Alucard Appear Along With Anderson And Hans

He Asked Integra,Her Next Order For Alucard

Integra Says To "SEARCH & DESTROY" And Her Order Is

RELEASING LEVEL ZERO FORM,SAVE THE WORLD WITH HIS FORM

Isaiah,Hans,And Anderson Feeling Uncomfortable To The Situation

And Decide To Fight Alucard

Integra Understand To Isaiah That He Must Fight Each Other

Vlad Or Alucard Told The Two Of Them

That One Of Them Can Truly Can Kill Him

They Fighting

Isaiah And Anderson Teamwork And

It Was Isaiah Who Can Beat Alucard

Just Like His Great Great Grandfather Beat Dracula

But Anderson Seems Want To Kill Alucard With Helena's Nail

And He Did! He Did Stab Himself With The Nail!

Alucard & Isaiah Decide To Work Together To Defeat Anderson

But Anderson Stab Alucard With His Bayonet

And All The Vines...Reached Alucard Body

But Alucard Stand And Fight Anderson Again

And Finally Destroy Anderson's Heart Along With The Nail

Anderson's Body Is Became Ashes And Dust

Alucard Cry And Say That He Is Idiot

Anderson Tell Him To Not Cry

Because Demon Don't Cry

Isaiah And The Other Only Can See Him Became Ashes And Dust

Anderson Last Word Are "AMEN"

And Alucard Repeat It Once Again

And Then Walter Interupt The Mourning

All People Who See Him Shock

Because Walter Betrayed Hellsing Organization

Walter Taunt Alucard To Fight

And Alucard Knee In Anderson's Dust For While

He Asked His Master Order

Integra Order Him To Destroy Walter

And Integra Must Finished This Nightmare Once And For All

Isaiah Asked Alucard If He Could Join Him To Fight Walter

Alucard Refuse And Told Isaiah To Stay With Integra and End This Nightmare

Integra,Isaiah,And Seras Enter The Battalion And Kill All Soldier Inside Of It

Integra And Isaiah Leave As Seras Must Defeat Hans (The Captain)

Isaiah Must Leave Integra Because He'll Fight All Soldier

But Before They Seperate

They Share A Kiss

And Integra Leave

As Isaiah Start Fight Them With His Sword

Integra Enter The Major Room And Try To Fight major But She Can't Because

The Glass That Protect Major Is Too Strong

And Major Explain That His Plan Is Working

Major Explain About Schrödinger Kill Alucard

And...It Was True

Alucard Start Closing His Eyes

Isaiah And Seras Finally Arrive At Integra's Position

And Integra Final Order Is SEARCH AND DESTROY

Seras Grab Her Harkonen And Shoot The Glass

And Finally She Grab 88 MM And Blast It To The Glass And Hitting Major

Integra And Isaiah Move As They Preparing Their Guns

Seras Protect Them From Major's Shooting

Isaiah Protect Integra Too From Keep Shooting

And Finally Integra Shoot Major On His Forehead

Walter Who Became Young,Arrive At The Battalion and Tell Doc About Alucard And He Smoke For Last Time And Saying farewell

And He Drop The Cigar

Integra Order Seras To Get Them Out

Isaiah,Integra,And Seras Out With Safe

Finally...After The War

Integra And Isaiah Fullfill Their Promise

To Married And Live with New Life


	7. Chapter VII Hellsing New Heir (Bonus)

Bonus Chapter

Chapter VII

The Hellsing New Heir

(Hellsing Character x OC)

Disclamer

Hellsing Not Belong To Me

And

Yet

The OC Is Not Belong To Me Either

Story:

Somewhat After The War Past

In 1999

Integra & Isaiah Married

In 25 November

A Baby Born From Integra's Stomach

It Was A Boy

And They Decide To Named Him

"Gabriel Issac Trevor Belmont"

The Boy Face Is Just Like His Father

And His Hair Is Just Like His Mother

Someday...This Child Will Just Like His Parent

Because He Is The Hellsing Next Heir To Lead

Hellsing Organization

Someday...He'll Fight Like His Father And Survive Like His Father Did

The End...


	8. Chapter VIII Feeling And Belmont Legend

Bonus Chapter II

Chapter VIII

_Feeling_

Back To Hellsing Mansion Before War (1999)

Isaiah Did Enter To Alucard's Room

Alucard Notice And He Ask

"Isaiah...Do You Still Have A Feeling With My master Like You Did With Her In The Childhood?"

Isaiah Answer "I Did,I Falling In Love With Her,I Still Love Her No Matter What"

Alucard Ask again "Isaiah...Are You A Belmont...?"

Isaiah Answer Again "Yes I Am"

Alucard Tell Him "You're Just Look Like Your Great Great Grandfather"

Isaiah Ask "Really!? Am I Just Like My Great Great Grandfather?"

Alucard Answer "Yes,You're The True Mortal Man Who Can Defeat Me"

Isaiah Shocked And Didn't Realize That He Is The Men Who Can Defeat Alucard

Just Like His Great Great Grandfather And His Father

According To Belmont Legend Story

The Man Who Can Defeat The Dracula Is From Belmont Family

End Of Chapter VIII

(As The Usually Note This Story A Little Bit Mixing With Castlevania And Hellsing

~Author Michy)


End file.
